Don't Let Go
by Jackskellington29
Summary: My first song-fic! Written to "Don't Let Go" by Bryan Adams and Sarah Machlachan. This introduces Sam Daniels, Raphael's love interest. Sam is 17 and lives with Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey after her father; robert Daniels was killed by the Shredder.


Sam was staring out into the sight of New York City with Raphael right beside her, whenever she was with Raph; she felt safe, secure and loved.

_I can't believe this moment's come; it's so incredible that we're alone. There's so much to be said and done, it's impossible not to be overcome._

Sam leaned onto Raph's shoulder and gazed out to the bright lights of the city. Raphael looked down and saw Sam leaning on his shoulder. "Is sometin' wrong?" Raphael asked.

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way? Because we just met, tell me that's okay._

"No, I just love being with you, Raph" Sam said looking at Raphael's golden eyes hidden behind his red mask. Raph smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped an emerald-green arm around her and pulled her closer.

_So take this feeling, make it grow; never let it never let it…go._

Sam wrapped her arms around Raph and snuggled against his arm; Raphael responded by taking off his jacket and wrapped it around the two of them.

_Don't let go of the things you believe in, no don't let go of this moment in time._

_You give me something that I can believe in, go of this moment in time._

Staring out into the open sky Sam could see a flash that lasted for two seconds. "Raph, look! It's a shooting star!" Raphael glanced up to see a star whizz across the dark sky. "Well, did ya make a wish?" Raphael asked looking down at Sam. Sam smiled and said, "I have everything I wished for right beside me."

_Don't let go of the things you're feeling, no don't let go._

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling, no I won't let go._

Sam leaned forward and kissed Raphael on the lips, Raphael puts his hands on her arms as they kissed.

_Would you mind if I bared my soul? If I come right out and said 'You're beautiful'._

_I bared my soul to you_

As they pulled away, Sam stared right into his eyes and saw what she expected to see: a heart of gold. "I love you so much Raph" Sam whispered. "I love you too Sam" Raphael replied as he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

_Because there is something here I can't explain, I feel like I'm diving into driving rain._

_Driving_

_You get my senses running wild; I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile._

Sam leaned forward and kissed Raph again, her senses tingling all over her, sending a chill down her spine.

_So take this feeling, make it grow, never let it never let it…go._

Raph could feel something consuming him, and it wasn't the spaghetti Mikey made for dinner last night. It was something…different, something…strange.

_Don't let go of the things you believe in, no don't let go of this moment in time._

_You give me something that I can believe in, go of this moment in time._

Both pulled away and stared at each other again. Smiles spread across their faces and Sam leaned against Raphael's broad chest.

_Don't let go of the things you're feeling, no don't let go._

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling, no I won't let go._

"Raph, do you believe in true love?" Sam asked. Raph looked out to the lighted skyline and said "Shell yeah I do." Sam smiled contently and gazed out at the lighted city.

_I've been waiting all of my life to make this moment feel so right. _

_All my life…feel so right._

_The feel of you just feels so right, so come on just hold on tight._

Sam squeezed Raph tight to let him know how much she loved him. Raph responded by putting his arms around Sam and held her close to him.

_Don't let go of the things you believe in, no don't let go of this moment in time._

_You give me something that I can believe in, go of this moment in time._

_Don't let go of the things you're feeling, no don't let go._

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling, no I won't let go._

"Don't let go, Raph," Sam whispered, holding Raphael tighter.

_No, don't let go. _

"I won't, Sam" Raph whispered.

_No I won't let go…._


End file.
